memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
DC TOS characters
This is a list of characters who have recurring appearances or mentions in the Star Trek (DC volume 1) series of comics. :This article lists non-canon information. Additions to the brief character definitions listed here should include only a list of appearances and a short definition of their status as of their last appearance in this series, if you want to read about their canon information, their names will be hyperlinked to their main article. The specifics of non-canon characters' appearances should be listed in the character section of each novel, comic book or game they played a role in. Regular characters ;James T. Kirk : Starfleet rear admiral who was the former CO of [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]]. Kirk was temporary commander of Excelsior before being demoted to captain of the ''Enterprise''-A. Kirk's first DC Comics appearance was in issue #1, "The Wormhole Connection". ;Spock : Starfleet captain, former CO of ''Enterprise. Spock was resurrected and made captain of the USS Surak before becoming XO of the Enterprise-A. Spock's first DC Comics appearance was in issue #7, "Pon Farr: The Origin of Saavik". He appeared in almost every issue thereafter. ;Leonard McCoy : Starfleet medical officer who was CMO of USS ''Enterprise, Excelsior and the Enterprise-A. McCoy's first DC Comics appearance was in issue #1, "The Wormhole Connection". ;Montgomery Scott : Starfleet engineer. ''Scotty's first DC Comics appearance was in issue #1, "The Wormhole Connection". He appeared on the cover of "Partners? (Part I)", but had no interior appearances. ;Hikaru Sulu : Starfleet officer, a helmsman by specialty. Sulu's first DC Comics appearance was in issue #1, "The Wormhole Connection". He appeared, but had no dialogue in "Partners? (Part I)". ;Nyota Uhura : ''Uhura's first DC Comics appearance was in issue #1, "The Wormhole Connection". ;Pavel Chekov : ''Chekov's first DC Comics appearance was in issue #1, "The Wormhole Connection". ;Saavik : ("The Wormhole Connection"; ''Who's Who in Star Trek #2) ;Arex : ("Choices"; Who's Who in Star Trek #1) ;M'Ress : ("Choices"; Who's Who in Star Trek #2) ;William Bearclaw : ("The Wormhole Connection"; Who's Who in Star Trek #1) ;Elizabeth Sherwood : ("The Wormhole Connection"; Who's Who in Star Trek #2) ;Nancy Bryce : ("The Wormhole Connection"; Who's Who in Star Trek #1) ;Konom : ("The Wormhole Connection"; Who's Who in Star Trek #1) Recurring characters ; Apollo : Powerful being who is regarded in Greek mythology, and by himself, as a god. (Who's Who in Star Trek #1) Apollo encountered the space explorers known as The Worthy in the 20th century and stranded them a lifetime's journey away from their home when they refused to worship him. ("A Rude Awakening") ; Robert April : Starfleet senior officer, former commander of the original Enterprise. (Who's Who in Star Trek #1) Christopher Pike served a tour as April's first officer, including a period of time in which April was incapacitated and Pike commanded Enterprise in an encounter with the Tralmanii. ("All Those Years Ago") April also has non-canon appearances listed in Pocket TOS characters and Early Voyages characters. ; Dave Bailey : Starfleet navigator formerly assigned to USS ''Enterprise. (Who's Who in Star Trek #1) He was a junior officer when his vessel encountered Balok in the 2260s, Bailey took part in the first diplomatic contact with the First Federation, and returned to Starfleet a better officer. Bailey's role in the Balok encounter was later part of the memories contained in Rand's telepathic flashback broadcast. ("The Dream Walkers") Bailey, apparently still serving as a diplomatic envoy, was on hand in 2286 when the Enterprise-A investigated extradimensional aliens. (Star Trek: Debt of Honor) ; Balok : First Federation representative who commanded the Fesarius, a giant vessel which confronted Kirk's Enterprise in the 2260s. (Who's Who in Star Trek #1) Balok's role in the encounter was later part of the memories contained in Rand's telepathic flashback broadcast. ("The Dream Walkers") ;John Bearclaw : Starfleet captain of USS Gallant, killed in 2285. ("The Wormhole Connection"; Who's Who in Star Trek #1) Captain Bearclaw's first name was revealed in his son's ''Who's Who in Star Trek entry. ;Bernie (aka "Moron") : Albino Klingon hybrid. Bernie was very similar to Kobrai, a character who appeared in Pocket TNG: "Strike Zone". ;R.J. Blaise : Starfleet protocol officer. ;Bloemker : Starfleet security ensign. ;Phillip Boyce : (Who's Who in Star Trek'' #1; "All Those Years Ago") ;Kubaka Buganda : Former significant other of Uhura. In the 2260s, Uhura left Kubaka in order to accept a post aboard the Enterprise. She met him again in the 2280s. ;Bernie Bryce : ("The Wormhole Connection", "Old Loyalties") ;Burnside : Crewmwmber aboard USS Enterprise-A. ;Castille : Mentite officer on USS Enterprise-A. ;Christine Chapel : ("Tools of Tyranny") ;Samuel T. Cogley : (Who's Who in Star Trek #1; "The First Thing We Do"; "Let's Kill All the Lawyers"; "Trial and Error") ;Matthew Decker : Starfleet officer. As a captain, Decker was part of the teaching faculty at Starfleet Academy when James Kirk arriced there in the 2250s. (Who's Who in Star Trek #1; "Starfleet Academy!") ;Charlie Evans : (Who's Who in Star Trek #1) ;Exius : Tyrion commander. ("Partners? (Part I)", "Partners? (Part II)") ;Sean Finnegan : ("Old Loyalties", "Finnegan's Wake"; "Starfleet Academy!") ;Fouton ;Sally Gallan : ("Partners? (Part I)", "Partners? (Part II)") ;Amanda Grayson : (Who's Who in Star Trek #1; Star Trek: Debt of Honor) ;Guardian of Forever : (Who's Who in Star Trek #1) ;Hazzard ;Lee Kelso : (Who's Who in Star Trek #1) ;Keydn : Klingon, captain of IKS qul Hoh. Keydn ordered his vessel to uncloak while patrolling Needra, saving the survivors of a Tyrion attack against USS Lafaytte. After his own vessel was attacked, Keydn's motives came into question when his defense officer reported intentional sabotage on his commander's watch. When Commodore Khezri arrived, attempts were made at rooting out a suspected spy aboard qul HoH, eventually proving that Keydn was funneling information to the Tyrion Legion, who were organizing the attacks on Needran shipping. ("Partners? (Part I)", "Partners? (Part II)") It was not shown, but it could be assumed Keydn was executed, as he pointed out his right to a quick death. ;Khan Noonien Singh : (Who's Who in Star Trek #1; Star Trek: Debt of Honor) ;Khezri : Klingon commodore. ("Partners? (Part I)", "Partners? (Part II)", "Target:Mudd") ;Klaa ;Kor (Star Trek: Debt of Honor) ;Kruge : (Star Trek: Debt of Honor) ;Kyle : (Who's Who in Star Trek #1; Star Trek: Debt of Honor) ;Leslie : ("Tools of Tyranny") ;Kathy Li ;Carol Marcus : ("Promises to Keep"; Who's Who in Star Trek #1) ;David Marcus : ("Blood Fever"; Who's Who in Star Trek #1; Star Trek: Debt of Honor) ;M'Benga : ("Tools of Tyranny") ;Gary Mitchell : (Who's Who in Star Trek #2) ;Maria Morelli : (Who's Who in Star Trek #2) ;Harry Morrow : ("Homecoming"; Who's Who in Star Trek #1) ;Harry Mudd : (Who's Who in Star Trek #2) ;M'Yra ;Heihachiro Nogura : (Who's Who in Star Trek #2; Star Trek: Debt of Honor) ;Number One : (Who's Who in Star Trek #2) ;Carolyn Palamas : (Who's Who in Star Trek #1; Star Trek: Debt of Honor) ;Christopher Pike : (Who's Who in Star Trek #2) ;Mark Piper : (Who's Who in Star Trek #2) ;Janice Rand : (Who's Who in Star Trek #2; Star Trek: Debt of Honor) ;Redjac : (Who's Who in Star Trek #2) ;Richardson : Enterprise security chief in the 2280s. Richardson later served on USS Excelsior. ; Kevin Riley : Starship captain. (Who's Who in Star Trek #2; Star Trek: Debt of Honor) Although Riley is portrayed as a captain in "Debt of Honor", a novel (Pocket TOS: "Probe", see also Pocket TOS characters) which takes place later chronologically lists him as a commander. Its possible he was a captain in title in this comic, but held a rank of commander or lieutenant commander at the time. ;Mira Romaine : (Who's Who in Star Trek #2; Star Trek: Debt of Honor) ;Sarek : (Who's Who in Star Trek #2) ;Gary Seven : (Who's Who in Star Trek #2) ;Areel Shaw : (Who's Who in Star Trek #2) ;Sterno ;Stiles : (Who's Who in Star Trek #1; Star Trek: Debt of Honor) ;Styles : Starfleet captain. (Who's Who in Star Trek #1) ;Gillian Taylor : (Who's Who in Star Trek #2; Star Trek: Debt of Honor) ;Tomlinson (aka Kerzuk) ;Trelane : (Who's Who in Star Trek #1) ;Trevin : Tyrion lieutenant-prime.("Partners? (Part I)", "Partners? (Part II)") ;Stephen Turner : Grand Admiral of Starfleet. ;Vina : (Who's Who in Star Trek #2) ;Vixis ;Vlagro : The false Salla of the Nasgul. ;Zot Zandir : ("Partners? (Part I)", "Partners? (Part II)") Mirror universe ;James T. Kirk (mirror) ;Spock (mirror) ;Leonard McCoy (mirror) ;Montgomery Scott (mirror) ;Hikaru Sulu (mirror) ;Uhura (mirror) ;Pavel Chekov (mirror) ;David Marcus (mirror) ;Saavik (mirror) ;Stephen Turner (mirror) ;Sarek (mirror) ;Amanda (mirror) Category:Lists